أعيش مع ماضيي
by Ada's Lover
Summary: ذكريات ليون هي شيء لايمكن نسيانه
1. Chapter 1

وقف على شرفة بيته ناظرا الى الافق البعيد .. الظلام اطبق اجنحته الى كل مكان امتدت اليه عيناه و رغم انه حول ناظره بجهات مختلفة باحثا بجهد كبير الا انه لم يرى شيئا ... بيده ورقة قد تهالكت بسبب قبضته عليها بشدة ... لم تكن ورقة عادية بالنسبة له ...و عاد بذاكرته

منذ ان وجدها على طاولته و عرف صاحبها اصابته ردة فعل جنونية سحب على اثرها مسدسه و مضى يتحقق في كل شبر من شقته دون ان يعثر على اثر او دليل على صاحب الرسالة .. خرج راكضا من المبنى كله و اخذا يتحقق من كل زاوية قريبة و في كل ناحية من الحديقة التي اعتاد ان يمضي بعض الساعات بها ... لم يجد شيئا كان يحدث نفسه

\- " هيا ... اين انت ؟ ... "  
بعد لحظة

\- " كفى اختبائا لقد سئمت البحث عنك ... لم لا تخرج ؟ "

و بعد ان تعب من الجري هنا و هناك عاد ادراجه الى بيته .. كان صاحب الرسالة قد مضى بعيدا و لم يترك اثرا الا رسالته

و رفع رأسه و هو يلهث كان يريد ان يصرخ كان يريد ان يعرف لماذا يجب ان يتحمل كل هذا

\- " اين انت ؟؟؟؟؟" ... صاح بصوت عال تردد في الاجواء معيدا لحظة الفراق الماضية و معبرا عن حزنه

دخل غرفته ثانية ووضع مسدسه على طاولته بينما تناول الرسالة و اخذت عيناه تبحثان في السطور عما كان يفعله صاحب الرسالة في بيته لكنه لم يجد ما يجيب عن اسئلته الكثيرة  
الا ان ما في الرسالة كان شيئا هاما لربما اهم من جميع اسئلته ... انها تتكلم عن مشروع جديد في افريقيا تعده امبريلا ... لم يتكلم صاحب الرسالة عن اي تفصيل لكنه طلب منه ان يحذر من هذا الخطر و رجاه الا يذهب بنفسه للتحقق من هذا الامر لانه خطر كبير عليه

في كل مرة يختفي صاحب الرسالة بعد ان يقول شيئا هاما ... متى سيظهر ؟؟ سأل نفسه كثيرا ... متى ؟؟؟ سأل مرة اخرى

عاد من افكاره بينما مازال على شرفة بيته و اخفض ناظره باتجاه قبضته و فتح الرسالة مرة اخرى و عاد يقرأ ما فيها ... اسلوب الكتابة بقي نفسه في جميع رسائله و التوقيع هو نفسه لكن صاحب الرسالة انسان غامض فهو لم يفصح عن سر مساعدته له ... و هو بدوره لم يجد تفسيرا لحركات هذا الانسان الا شيئا واحد لم يكن متأكدا منه ... لهذا يجب ان يلتقي به ... يجب ان يعرف مالذي يجري

اخفض الرسالة مرة اخرى و نظر هذه المرة الى يده اليمنى ... كانت تحمل معطفا من الفرو الناعم... لم يعرف من صاحب هذا المعطف حتى التقط الرائحة الطيبة التي نادرا ما وجدها الا من صاحب الرسالة كان المعطف يعود له ايضا ... هذه المرة لم يكتفي بالرسالة بل ترك شيئا اخر و هو بالتاكيد امر مقصود و لعله رسالة اخرى

حدق ثانية في الافق امامه و تمتم قائلا " شكرا "  
و صاح آملا ان سمعه صاحب الرسالة

" شكرا "


	2. اعيش مع ماضيي 2

سند رأسه المتثاقل على كرسيه ناظرا الى السقف كان شعره الاشقر الناعم قد انسدل على احدى عينيه بينما عانت الاخرى تعبا ملحوظا و احمرار ملحوظا حول الحدقة

كان منهكا من سهره الكثير و منهارا من شربه المتواصل ... و لانه لايريد التحدث مع احد جلس في الزاوية البعيدة من الحانة حيث يمكنه مراقبة الداخلين و الخارجين من الحانة ... امامه توضع كأسه الفارغ الذي امتلأ عدة مرات منذ ساعة تقريبا فقد كان يفرغه بسرعة و شراهة و يطلب المزيد من النادلة

لاول مرة يحس ليون ان حياته بلا معنى و ان وجوده بلا معنى ... صحيح انه يعمل من اجل التخلص من الاسلحة البيولوجية ... الا ان عمله هذا لا ينتهي ... مضت سنتان منذ احداث اسبانيا و ما زالت امبريلا موجودة و مازال فيروس التي الخاص بها ينتشر بقوة في السوق السوداء ... مازال سبينسر حيا و مازال ويسكر حيا و لا احد يعرف الى اين تسير الامور ...

" هل مللت من حياتك سيد كينيدي " خاطب نفسه بينما لازال يحدق للاعلى و اكمل قائلا  
" الم يحن الوقت لتتقاعد" ..." لتضع كل هذا ورائك " ... و لم يكن هناك رد سوى همهمات الجالسين و ضحكاتهم و صخبهم المزعج  
... " مازالت لديك اعمال غير منتهية ليون ... عليك ان تتابع الطريق الذي بدأته ... "  
و اعتدل ليون في جلوسه ناظرا الى كوبه الفارغ  
" مهمتك الوحيدة ايها الكأس هي ان تمتلأ و تفرغ ... لن تنتهي مهمتك ابدا الا عندما يحطمك احدهم ..." تحدث ليون بلهجة ساخرة

" كوب آخر " ... قاطع تفكيره صوت اتى من طاولة قريبة منه .. نظر للاعلى باتجاه الصوت ...

النادلة كانت تسأله بينما كانت ترتب تلك الطاولة بعد ان غادرها روادها ..  
اخفض ليون ناظره مرة اخرى دون ان يرد و هذه المرة وضع يده اليسرى ليسند رأسه الثقيل لقد بلغ به الامر انه لايستطيع الرد مباشرة و ادرك انه بدأ يثمل ...

اقتربت النادلة بعد ان رأت وضعه المزري و احست انه ليس على ما يرام  
" هل انت بخير سيدي ؟؟" سألته لتتأكد ... لا اجابة  
" هل تريدني ان اتصل بأحد ليقلك الى المنزل ؟؟"

" لا ... كل شيء على مايرام " اجاب ليون دون ان ينظر اليها ... "انا فقط مجهد قليلا"

" لقد شربت الكثير ... لابد ان تتوقف لليوم سيدي ... "

توقف لحظة متأملة الرجل الواقف امامها ... كان شعره اشبه بسنابل القمح الذهبية يتمنى المرء ان يلمسه و يتحسس نعومته ووجهه المتعب كان جميلا رغم الشحوب المسيطر عليه و عيناه الزرقاوين كالبحر الهادئ لكن لم تكونا بخير ايضا

لقدر راقبته منذ اليوم الاول لمجيئه الى الحانة التي تعمل بها ... كان يجلس باستمرار على هذه الطاولة و يطلب باستمرار طلبا واحدا و ينتظر طوال المساء ثم يغادر و يعود في اليوم التالي ليكرر ما فعل في السابق و قد فكرت انه ينتظر صديقته في اول يومين لكن الان قد مضى عشرون يوما فهل يعقل انه ينتظر احد ما ؟؟؟؟

" هل انت لوحدك ياسيدي ؟ هل تنتظر احدا ؟ " سألت علها تكون على صواب

لم يتكلم ليون مباشرة كان رأسه مصابا بالصداع و كل شيء من حوله بدأ بالدوران و رفع رأسه باتجاهها... سيحاول التخلص من فضولها

" امهليني ربع ساعة و سأخبرك " اجاب و هو يخفض رأسه ثم نظر في ساعته محاولا معرفة الوقت

" لا تتعب نفسك من اجلها .. " اجابت و هي تحاول التخفيف عنه " يالها من حمقاء تتركك عشرين يوما بهذه الحال .. امل انها ستظهر من اجلك الليلة ... شاب وسيم مثلك لا يجب ان يبقى وحيدا هكذا ..اعتقد انها تأخرت بسبب زينتها او شيء ما اخر اطمئن ستظهر بأي لحظة "

و رفع ليون ناظره مرة اخرى اليها و احس بنوع من الفكاهة في كلامها

" هل لك ان تعدي لي كوبا من القهوة ؟" سأل محاولا ان ينهي فضولها

" نعم بالتأكيد سيدي انت بأمس الحاجة اليه الآن ... لا يمكنك ان تقابلها و انت بهذه الحال"

و ضحك ليون ضحكة خفيفة ... كانت ضحكة سريعة لكنها اختفت بنفس السرعة بعد ثوان فقد احس بالالم اكثر بعدها ... و بعد مغادرتها احسن انه لايجب ان يبقى اكثر في هذه الحانة فقد عانى فيها بما فيه الكفاية

كلما حاول ان ينسى ماضيه في هذه الحانة يزداد المه ... انه شيء غير سهل

" كفى محاولة كينيدي ... لايمكنك الهروب من الماضي ... انت لا تستطيع "

و حول ليون ناظره الى الكرسي الشاغر المقابل له ..." صديقة هه ؟؟؟؟ " ... "حتى هذه اللحظة لم افهم معنى هذه الكلمة"

و تناول ليون معطفه واقفا و مضى نحو باب الخروج ...

يتبع ...


	3. اعيش مع ماضيي

غلق ليون باب شقته بصعوبة و اتكأ عليه و عاد لرفع رأسه الى الاعلى و بعينين نصف مفتوحتين كان مرهقا جدا فقد شرب في هذا المساء اكثر من اي يوم مضى و شعر**انه لايستطيع التقدم اكثر فبدأ بالانزلاق على الباب باتجاه الارضية حيث جلس بعد لحظات مسندا رأسه على ركبتيه و احس بالراحة عندما اغمض عينيه ليريحهما مما اصابهما من ارهاق**

_* __تفادى __ليون __ضربة اخرى من __كراوزر __حاول الاخير خداعه بها __, __كان __ليون __يعرف جيداً براعة __كراوزر __بالمباغته و استغلال نقاط ضعف الخصوم لكنه ايضا كان بارعا ___

_بالحذر و ليكون مكتمل الحذر يجب ان يراقب خصمه العنيد و استمر الاثنان بالنظر الى بعضهما حتى تقدم __كراوزر __قاذفا احدى البراميل المعدنية باتجاه __ليون __بسرعة و لكن___

_بسرعة لاتقل عنه ابعد __ليون __البرميل عنه بيده اليمنى و بسكينه تفادى ضربة سكين __كراوزر __بينما كان يقفز للخلف ليكسب بعض الوقت و عند استواءه مرة اخرى على___

_قدميه نهض مسرعا باتجاه __كراوزر __الذي فقد توازنه اثر الضربة الاخيرة التي وضع فيها كل قوته لكنه كان سريعا ايضا في استعادته بطريقة بهلوانية __.. __و لاحظ تقدم __ليون___

_المباغت و رفع سكينه ليصد ضربة __ليون __السريعة و عاجله __ليون __بضربة اخرى لكن __كراوزر __تمكن من ايقافها بسكينه ايضا __... __و اثناء التصدي لضربات __ليون __حدث مالم ___

_يتوقعه اذ ان __ليون __نقل سكينه بسرعة من يده اليمنى الى يده اليسرى و و دار مسرعا حول نفسه ليوجه ضربة قوية اليه فحاول __كراوزر __جاهدا ان يتفاداها و نجح بذلك لكن___

_سكين __ليون __لامس صدره و نجح بإحداث جرح طفيف فيه __...__و دهش __كراوزر __مما جرى و نظر بغضب الى __ليون __و هاجمه و هو يزمجر الا ان __ليون __اوقف يده التي تهاج___

_م وقذف __كراوزر __سكينه من يده اليسرى الى اليمنى مقلدا __ليون __و محاولا قتله بطريقته الى ان __ليون __بيده الاخرى اوقف يد __كراوزر __الثانية و شد __كراوزر __عزيمته ليتغلب ___

_على __ليون __بينما قاوم __ليون __بكل قوته و استغل __كراوزر __توجيه __ليون __جميع قوته باتجاه الامام ليتنحى بسرعة جانبية و يضرب __ليون __الذي اندفع الى الامام من خلفه و يسقط ___

_ليون __على الارض و قد سقط سكينه من يده ليلتفت الى جهة __كراوزر __حيث وقف هذا الاخير امامه قائلا ___

  
_" __كل هذا في سبيل __امبريلا __" *_

و استفاق ليون فجأة واضعاً يده داخل معطفه و اخرج سكينه واقفا و ابتلع لعابه بصعوبة و هو يحدق من حوله و بدأ بالترنح و التنفس بسرعة بينما كان يتلفت من حوله

ثم ادرك بعد لحظات انه في بيته

" اللعنة ... مجرد كابوس " ...

طمئن نفسه و هو يخفض سكينه مستنداً الى الباب مرة اخرى و بدأ يتنفس صعداء الاطمئنان ...و بعد لحظات ادرك انهاكه فمشى نحو غرفة الجلوس متثاقلا و بمساعدة

الجدار الجانبي و عند فتحه للباب كان اول ما وقعت عليه عيناه هو تلفازه المضيء الذي لم يعرض شيئا سوى صوت الضجيج ...

قد مضت مدة لم يوقفه فيها عن التشغيل

حول ليون ناظره الى ارجاء الغرفة كانت فوضوية بشكل مثير للاشمئزاز فهو لم يحاول ترتيبها منذ عشرين يوما و على الاريكة توضع غطاءه الذي انسدل نصفه باتجاه

الارضية اما الطاولة بجانب الاريكة فقد كانت تحوي الكؤوس التي شربها في الايام الماضية و احداها قد سكب على الطاولة بينما كسر اخر بجانبه

" علي ان رتب هذه الغرفة ... " حدث نفسه و هو يتناول المكنسة من جانب المدفأة

لكن قوته خانته عندما حاول التقدم و كنس الارض فاستند عليها ...

" لن استطيع اليوم " تحدث بينما كان يتنفس بسرعة من الاعياء  
تقدم ليون باتجاه الاريكة و ما ان لامسها بيده اليسرى حتى سقطت المكنسة من يده الاخرى والتي تحركت بدورها لتلامس الاريكة ...و ببطء اسقط ليون نفسه مكان نومه

و لم يكلف نفسه حتى خلع معطفه او حذائه بل اغمض عينيه مباشرة و غاب في نوم عميق ...

· * " ارجوك لاتؤذها انها مازالت صغيرة ليس لها علاقة بمافعله بيركين"

" و من اخبرك اننا نريد ايذائها ؟ ان جسدها يحوي المصل المضاد لفيروس جي لذلك سيكون خطرا ان ندعها تعيش بين العامة بالاضافة ان اجراء بعض التجارب عليها

سيكون مفيدا "

" ارجوك لا تفعل ذلك ... سأفعل ماتريده لكن ارجوك لا تجر اي تجارب عليها انها غير مذنبة..."  
اعتدل الشخص ذو البزة السوداء الانيقة في جلوسه و هو يأخذ رشفة اخرى من كوب القهوة  
" ستعمل لصالح الحكومة ... ان خبرتك في التعامل مع وحوش امبريلا افضل ما تمتلكه الآن و بفضلك سنواجه فيروسهم القاتل "... و خلع الرجل نظارته الشمسية

ناظرا الى ليون مبتسما " ماذا قلت ؟؟"

اخفض ليون رأسه للحظات ثم قال " ... موافق فقط لا تتعرضوا لها بسوء ارجوك"

" قرار حكيم " ردد الرجل و هو يعيد نظارته الى مكانها السابق ...*

و استيقظ ليون مرة اخرى ووجد نفسه مرة اخرى على اريكته و الصمت مطبق من حوله ما عدا صوت التلفاز المزعج و حاول جاهدا الجلوس ثم ادرك انه لم يخلع ثيابه

بعد فبدأ بخلع حذاءه اولا و من ثم معطفه الجلدي و عاد بذاكرته الى حلمه الاخير

" كيف انتي يا شيري؟ ... امل انهم لايقسون عليكي "... ثم تنهد مرة اخرة  
" لماذا لايسمحون لي برؤيتك ... هل ما زلت تذكرين ليون ؟؟؟؟ "... خاطب نفسه بأسى  
استلقى ليون ثانية على الاريكة و قد احس انه بدأ يصحو من سكره لكنه شعر ثانية انه بحاجة الى كأس آخر  
" مالذي يحدث معك يا كينيدي ؟ ... انها ليلة الميلاد الا يجب ان تكون مبتهجا؟؟؟ نهض ليون من على اريكته و اتجه نحو الباب الى المطبخ حيث الثلاجة و حيث شرابه المعتاد ...

بعد رجوعه ثانية بدأ ليون يسكب في احد الكؤوس المتوضعة على الطاولة ثم رفع الكأس و مضى يشرب ثانية ...

و بينما اذ هو يشرب تبادر الى ذهنه لويس سيرا ذلك الاسباني الغامض ...

" كنت اظن نفسي محظوظا بلقائك يا لويس ... اللعنة ... كان يجب ان احميك كان بإمكاني فعل هذا ... " حدث نفسه و قد غرقت عيناه بالدمع ...

" تبا لك يا سادلر ... رغم اني قضيت عليك لكنك مازلت تؤذيني " ... حدث نفسه غاضبا و اخذ يرشف بشراهة ماتبقى في الكأس ...

وضع ليون الكأس بقوة على الطاولة مما ادى الى اهتزازها و سقوط كأس آخر على الارضية و تحطمه

" هيا ليون ... كن هادئا ... انه الماضي فقط لم لا تعيش حاضرك و تنسى ماقد مضى ؟؟؟" خاطبه صوت اشبه بصوته تردد في مخيلته لبضع دقائق و احس ليون ان هذا

الصوت يزعجه و انه لا يستطيع تحمل المزيد فوضع يديه على رأسه ممسكا به

" كفى ..." و تراجع الى الخلف ليريح ظهره  
" انه الماضي ... انه الماضي ... " ردد الصوت ثانية  
" اااااااه" صرخ ليون واقفا و من شدة غضبه رفع الطاولة التي امامه و رماها بقوة باتجاه التلفاز متسببا في كسره و انطلاق شرارت نارية داخله اما الكؤوس و زجاجة

الشراب فقد تحطموا كليا على الارض

و مضى الصوت " انه الماضي ... انه الماضي "  
و كلما ازداد الصوت داخله زاد غضبه  
" اللعنة ... لا استطيع النسيان ... كفى ... كفى ... كفى ... ارحل عني " صرخ ليون بكل قوته و رفع الاريكة التي كان مستلقيا عليها و رماها بكل ما اوتي من

قوة ثم رمى المزهرية التي كانت متوضعة على طاولة صغيرة بجانبها و ازادا غضبه اكثر و اتجه الى مكتبته و حطم زجاجها بكلتا يديه و رمى اوراقه و شهادات التقدير

التي منحتها الحكومة له بعد مهامه

" تبا لكم ... لا اريد هذا الماضي ... دعوني و شأني " امتلأت يداه بالدم و هو مستمر بتحطيم كل شيء يقف بوجهه حتى انهك و سقط على ركبتيه و هو يتنفس بسرعة

كبيرة " دعوني و شأني " تكلم بصوت مختنق يشوبه الارتجاف

ثم ارتمى على الارضية ...


	4. القسم الرابع

فتح ليون عينيه ببطء اثر قطرة ماء سقطت بينهما ... كانت رؤيته مشوشة لشيء ما مضيء يتأرجح فوقه ... حرك رأسه جانبا ... مازالت الرؤية غير واضحة ...

اشياء كالاثاث المنزلي توضعت هنا و هناك دون ان يكون قادرا على رؤيتها بوضوح , و اعاد رأسه الى وضعه الطبيعي عندما سمع صوت الرعد يهز المكان.

كان التعب قد نال منه و شعر انه بحاجة الى اغماض عينيه و استسلم للنوم مجددا ...

سقطت قطرة ثانية بين عينيه ففتحهما ثانيةً و حاول جاهداً النهوض مستجمعا قواه و خرج صوت الرعد مجدداً عندما استوى جالسا على السرير,

و نظر ليون الى النافذة عن يمينه و رأى المطر يهطل بغزارة في الخارج و التفت الى يساره متأملا الغرفة مرة اخرى كان الموقد مضاءاً فيها و قد توضع غير بعيد عنه طاولة

خشبية قديمة و كرسي قديم ايضا

اعاد ليون ناظره للأعلى فرأى مصباحا قديما معلقا فوقه و هو يتأرجح ببطء شديد

" اين انا ؟؟؟؟ " فكر في نفسه و هو يزيل الغطاء عنه و يقف على ارضية الغرفة متأملا كل زاوية ... ثم التقط ناظره الطاولة الخشبية ...

كان عليها مسدس من عيار 9 ملم و بجانبه قنبلة ضوئية و مخزن اضافي خاص به

حاول ليون تذكر ماحصل له ثم استرجع تحطيمه لجميع اثاث منزله و نظر الى يديه فوجدهما مضمدتين

اقترب ليون من الطاولة و تناول المسدس متحققا من حشوه ثم اخذ المخزن الاضافي و القنبلة الضوئية و مضى الى درجات سلم سفلي الذي يصل الغرفة بطابق سفلي حاملا

مسدسه امامه ...

اثناء نزوله لاحظ احد الاشخاص و هو يصعد السلم ببطء و هو مخفض رأسه و كان يترنح كلما صعد احدى الدرجات حتى يتوازن ... و ملابسه الرثة دلت انه احد الفقراء

و فكر ليون انه من سكان المنطقة فقرر ان يخاطبه:

" المعذرة ... ماهو هذا المكان ؟ لقد احضرت الى هنا و لا اتذكر تماما ماحصل ... هل لك ان تخبرني ؟؟"

لم يجب الرجل على سؤاله بل تابع صعوده نحوه ببطء ... و سأل ليون مقتربا منه :

" هل انت بخير ؟؟ " ... لم يجب الرجل ايضا بينما شعر ليون ان شيئا غريبا يحصل في هذا المنزل او هذا البناء ايا يكن

و بسرعة و دون توقع رفع الرجل رأسه و فتح فمه و خرج منه شيء كالبيضة تفرع من انحائها حبال كأغصان الشجر الصغير امتدت الى ليون الذي تراجع بسرعة

رافعا مسدسه مطلقا النار على رأس الرجل الذي ترنح من اثر الطلق الناري ثم استعاد توازنه مقتربا من ليون و عاد ليون و اطلق ثانية لكن هذه المرة باتجاه البيضة الغريبة

في فمه و تمكن من اصابتها و خروج كمية هائلة من الدماء منها و اطلق الرجل المصاب صيحة مخيفة و هو يقع على درجات السلم حيث توقف عن الحراك و توقفت الحبال

بداخل فمه عن الحراك و خرج منها سائل غريب يشبه اللعاب ... بينما اقترب ليون بحذر و قد دهش مما رأى

" البلاجا ؟؟؟؟؟" تساءل متوترا ...

و التفت من حوله و نظر الى جهة الغرفة التي كان بها و لم يسمع سوى الرعد من الخارج فتابع نزوله مصوبا مسدسه باتجاه الرجل الملقى على الارض خوفا من ان يكون

مازال حيا ... بعد اجتيازه وجد ليون نفسه في غرفة اخرى و الامر الغريب انها صورة طبق الاصل عن غرفته في اعلى السلالم نفس الموقد و نفس الطاولة و الكرسي الا

ان خزانة الثياب كانت مفتوحة على مصراعيها و السرير قد امتلئ بالدماء مع رجل ميت فوقه... على الطاولة لم يكن هناك اي سلاح كما كان في غرفته بل سكين فقط و

بعض الاواني الفارغة و التي توضع على جانبيها ادوات الطعام الاعتيادية

" مالذي يجري هنا ؟؟؟ " تساءل ليون متحيرا

" كيف وصلت الى هذا المكان ؟؟ و ماهو ؟؟؟ " ردد بسؤال آخر .. كان يعرف انه ليس في اميريكا على الاقل فطبيعة هذا المنزل و ما بداخله توحي انه مازال في اسبانيا ...

في قرية بويبلو

الغرفة التي مازال فيها كانت ايضا تحوي سلالم سفلية اتجه اليها بسرعة و مضى ينزل الدرجات حتى وصل الى الطبقة السفلى ...و هناك رأى العديد من هؤلاء المصابين ...  
" اللعنة ... المصابون بالبلاجا في كل مكان " ...

و لمحه احد المصابين و اطلق صيحة مخيفة و هو يشير اليه ... و تجمد ليون عندما شاهدهم جميعا يلتفتون باتجاهه لكنه رفع مسدسه على الاقرب بينهم

" لابد اني في الجحيم " ردد في نفسه ... " هذا مستحيل ... كيف امكنني العودة الى هنا ؟؟؟ "

و هجم الاقرب اليه فاتحا فمه و هو يصرخ باختناق , لكن رصاصتين متتاليتين من مسدس ليون جعلته يسكت للابد و يرتمي على الارض و قفز الاخر الا ان ليون ارتمى الى

الخلف ليتفاداه فسقط على الارض ووجه ليون مسدسه الى الباقين فكان يصيب احدهم و يقتل اخر و انشغل بهم فترة حتى فوجئ بصوت خلفه فالتفت بسرعة و رأى الرجل

الميت الذي رآه في الاعلى يقف خلفه فاتحا فمه و قد خرجت تلك البيضة النتنة ثانية مع حبالها و حاول ليون توجيه المسدس اليه الا ان المصاب امسك يده التي تمسك

المسدس بيده المقابلة و سقط المسدس ارضا و صرخ المصاب الصرخة المعتادة و هو يحاول القضاء على مقاومة ليون ... لكن ليون بيده الاخرى اخرج السكين الذي وجده

في غرفة هذا المصاب و بسرعة كبيرة غرزه في البيضة و خرجت الدماء من الموبوء و هو يترك ليون و انحنى الى الاسفل فعاجله ليون بضربة قوية من قدمه اليسرى

قضى عليه ...

بعد لحظات سقط كل من كان في الغرفة من الموبوئين دون اي حركة و امتلأت ارض الغرفة بدماء الموبوئين ... و التقط ليون انفاسه و هو يراقبهم واحدا بعد واحد

خشية ان يكون احدهم مازال حيا ...

" الى متى سأواجه هذه المخلوقات ؟؟؟ علي الخروج من هنا " فكر ناظرا من حوله ... و لمح باب الخروج فأسرع اليه ليحاول فتحه لكن مقبض الباب لم يدر ...

" الباب مقفل" حدث نفسه ... " تبا ليس لدي وقت لهذا الهراء" تابع ممتعضاً

و التفت ليون الى ارجاء الغرفة باحثا بعينيه ... " اين يمكن ان يكون المفتاح؟؟ " تساءل باستياء ...

كان موقد النار افضل مكان فكر ليون بالبحث فيه فمضى اليه عندما سمع حركة غريبة صادرة عن الباب الذي حاول فتحه

" احدهم يفتح الباب " حدث نفسه و اسرع بالاختباء خلف السرير .. بعد لحظة دخل احد الاشخاص مرتديا البياض مما اوحى لليون انه احد العلماء و برفقته خمسة جنود

يرتدون الزي العسكري و جميعهم يحملون بنادق آلية وجهوها في مختلف الاتجاهات كان العالم الذي دخل في مقتبل الاربعينيات و قد امسك مقبض للحقن بيساره و قد تفاجأ

لوجود جميع الموبوئين على الارض بلا حراك فاقترب من احدهم محاولا معرفة ما اذا كان على قيد الحياة بينما وجه الجنود بنادقهم باتجاه بقية الموبوئين على الارض ..

بعد لحظات انتصب العالم و لم يبدو سعيدا مما شاهد و تأمل باقي الموبوئين بعينيه ثم التفت الى الجنود ...

" فتشوا الطوابق العلوية .. "

و اندفع الجنود الى الغرفة العلوية بحذر بينما عاد العالم ليعاين موبوءاُ اخر ...

كانت فرصة سانحة لليون للظهور و معرفة ما يجري في هذا المكان فأظهر نفسه للعالم ...

" من انت بحق الجحيم ؟؟ " سأل ليون مصوبا مسدسه نحوه ... و انتبه العالم الى ليون عندما خرج فوقف ببطء:

" اذا انت من فعل هذه الفوضى كلها " استنتج بصوت معتدل

" لم تجبني على سؤالي بعد؟ " ردد ليون بينما نظر العالم الى الموبوئين من حوله ... و استطرد قائلا :

" انا برنارد تريفينك ... . لقد نمت كثيرا يا K3458 " ...

" K3458 ؟؟؟؟ ! ... ماهذا ايضا؟ ... اين انا ؟ ماهذا المكان ؟ و مالذي يجري ؟؟ ." رفع ليون صوته مشيرا بمسدسه

" ان استيقاظك في وقت كهذا قد عقد الامور قليلا ... لم تضع سلاحك جانبا و يمكننا التكلم بشأن هذا ؟"

" لا اعتقد هذا ... " هدد ليون ملقيا نظرة خاطفة الى السلالم العلوية " ستخبرني عن سبب وجودي هنا الآن " هدد بمسدسه

و نظر العالم الى الموبوئين حوله ثم انحنى ياتجاه احدهم قائلا " كما ترى هؤلاء الموبوئين اصيبوا باللاس بلاجا منذ يومين ... الاعراض الاولية ظهرت في جزيرة قريبة من

هنا ثم تفشى المرض هناك و بعد اصابة هؤلاء في جزيرتنا قررنا عزلهم في هذا المكان ..." و قاطعه ليون " و لماذا انا معهم ؟؟؟؟ "

وقف العالم على قدميه " لقد تم احضارك الى هنا بطلب من سلطات بلادك من اجل معالجتك من اعراض البلاجا "

" مالذي تتكلم عنه ؟؟؟ " سأل ليون غير مصدق " هذا ليس ممكنا ؟ "... انا لست مصابا بالبلاجا ..." ...

و فجأة نزل احد الجنود بسرعة مصوبا سلاحه باتجاه ليون ... " الق سلاحك و اجثو على ركبتيك و دعني ارى يديك" و صاح ليون بوجه العالم برنارد " اطلب منهم ان يلقو

سلاحهم و الا اضطررت لقتلك ... "

" ليس هناك من داع لكل هذا ايها العميل كينيدي ... لامكان لتعود اليه انت محاصر تماما لذلك دعنا نقوم بعملنا و الق سلاحك " رد برنارد

و عاد ليون للصياح " قلت لك امرهم بإلقاء سلاحهم ..." بينما ردد الجندي كلامه " الق سلاحك الآن ..." و لم يتكلم برنارد الا بعد لحظات قائلا : " اطلق عليه ..."

و انخفض ليون بسرعة خلف السرير بينما اطلق الجندي النار و حطم زجاج النافذة التي كانت خلف ليون و اخرج ليون نفسه بعد لحظات مطلقا النار باتجاه الجندي و تمكن

من اصابته لكنه فوجئ ببرنارد يخرج مسدسا ضخما و يطلق النار باتجاهه و انخفض ليون بسرعة و قد القى السرير امامه و اخرج مخزن مسدسه الفارغ ووضع الاحتياطي

مكانه و نظر امامه و فكر بالخروج من النافذة التي تحطم زجاجها منذ قليل ... و نزل الجنود الاخرون بسرعة و هم يطلقون النار و امتلأت الجدران بالثقوب من اثر

الرصاص و ادرك ليون انه لابد ان يفعل شيئا و الا اخترق الرصاص السرير اليه فأخرج القنبلة الضوئية و رماها باتجاههم لتنفجر ثم قفز باتجاه النافذة و سقط للاسفل

حيث السواد الداكن ...

يتبع ...


	5. القسم الخامس

فتح عينيه ببطء برؤية غير واضحة لما هو فوقه ... احس بالاوجاع في جميع انحاء جسمه من اخمص قدميه حتى رأسه حاول ان

ينهض لكنه لم يستطع و كأن قوة مغناطيسية كانت تجذبه نحو الاسفل حتى يديه لم يستطع تحريكهما او تحريك اصابعه حتى ...

و مع التشويش فوقه مباشرة تراءى له سقفا اسمنتيا مطلي باللون الرمادي الفاقع اوحى انه ليس في ذلك المكان اللعين المملوء

بالموبوئين

كان يسمع خطوات اقدام تغدو جيئة و ذهابا ... حاول ثانية تحريك رأسه باتجاه الصوت لكنه عجز ثانية عن ذلك و ادرك انه مخدر و

تمنى الا يكون ذلك العالم المجنون هو الموجود في الغرفة ...

امل ليون بسماع شيء اخر غير خطوات الاقدام و مع الرؤية الغير واضحة التي تسوده شعر بأنه مشلول تماما و تمنى الموت على

ان يبقى هكذا

و فتح الباب فجأة ... سمعه بوضوح ثم سمع خطوات اخرى تدخل و تغلق الباب ثانية و تكلم صوت ما

" من انت ؟ ... من سمح لك بالدخول الى هنا ؟" ...

كان صوت رجل قدر ليون انه في الاربعينيات من عمره و ارتجف في نفسه متخيلا ان ذلك هو العالم برنارد ... بعد لحظات لم يسمع

ليون اي اجابة بل كان ما سمعه تاليا مألوفا جدا كان صوت رنين في الهواء كأنه اطلاق نار من مسدس كاتم للصوت

و تأكد بعد ان سمع تأوه الرجل و سقوطه ارضا ... ادرك انه قد مات حاول ليون ثانية النهوض و تحريك اي شيء من جسمه لكن

الم التخدير كان يزداد مع كل محاولة و مع تنفسه المتسارع اغلق عينيه مستسلما و عرف انه سيكون التالي

لكن شيئا لم يحصل بعد دقائق بل كل ما سمعه هو الهدوء اولا ثم اتبعه صوت الاقدام و هي تخطو و تزداد وضوحا ثم توقفت و ساد

الهدوء ثانية و فتح ليون عينيه ثانية محاولا ملاحظة اي شيء ومعرفة ما يجري

فرأى شخصا ينظر اليه لم يتبين شيئا من ملامحه بسبب التشويش في رؤيته و حاول جاهدا فتح عينيه اكثر ليركز لكن قوته خارت

مرة اخرى و سقطت الدموع من عينيه نتيجة هذا الجهد فأغمضهما مجددا و لم يفتحهما الا بعد احساسه بيد تلامس جبهته و تبعد

شعره الطويل عن عينيه ففتح عينيه مجددا

" اللعنة مازلت لا ارى شيئا " حدث نفسه بينما تخيل ان هذه اليد اكثر نعومة من يد قاتل محترف

" امرأة ... !" ... حدث نفسه ثانية محاولا النظر باتجاه الشخص

" الامور دائما تتقلب بوجودك ليون " ... تكلمت المرأة

" لم يجب ان توجد دائما حيثما اذهب " ...اضافت

و لم يدري ليون ما لذي يجري لكنه ايقن ان هذه المرأة تعرفه و حاول التكلم جاهدا و فتح فمه بصعوبة لكنه ايضا عجز عن قول اي

شيء بينما وضعت المرأة اصبعها على شفتيه قائلة :

" لا تجهد نفسك ... سأخرجك من هذا المكان "

و استرخى ليون بعد سماعه لكلماتها و اغلق عينيه ...


	6. القسم السادس

كان يمشي دون وجهة معينة ...اوراق الخريف غطت المكان من حوله كان ينظر في شتى الاتجاهات دون ان يلاحظ سوى الاشجار الباسقة التي ذرفت اوراقها الصفراء ... لكن الطريق

امامه لم يكن مغطى تماما كما من حوله .. كان واضحا ان الدرب الذي يسلكه قد نظف من الاوراق و القي بها يمنة و يسرى و كأن شخصا ما سلك هذا الطريق قبله و احس انه يجب ان

يسرع قدما فحرك قدميه بشكل اسرع الى حيث انتهى الدرب قرب بوابة معدنية رثة كان احد جزئيها قد سقط عن الاخر و فتحت بشكل يسمح لشخص نحيل الدخول

تقدم ليون باتجاه البوابة لكنه لم يستطع المرور عبرها الا بعد ان قام بفتحها اكثر من السابق و فجأة التقطت مسامعه اصوات صراخ ليست ببعيدة فركض بسرعة الى مصدرها و هناك رأى

بعض القرويين ممن حملوا الفؤوس و المناجل و المجارف قد اجتمعوا و هو يصرخون بغضب على شيء ما في الارض

قام ليون بالركض نحوهم بدون شعور و قد احس ان شيئا ما سيء يحصل و بدأ بركل هذا و ضرب ذاك و دفع الباقين الى ان لاحظ ما كان على الارض ...

" ايدا ...! " حدث نفسه و هو ينخفض نحوها بسرعة و يسندها الى ذراعه و قدمه كانت الدماء تغطي جبينها و وجنتها اليسرى بينما تعفر شعرها الاسود الناعم بالغبار و التراب ,

كانت عيناها مغمضتين و شفتاها بدون حراك

" ايدا ... هل تسمعيني ؟ ... قولي اي شيء " تكلم ليون بانفعال و ذهول ... و لم تتكلم ايدا و حاول ليون تحريك يدها و مسح على شعرها المتسخ

" ايدا ... ايدا ... انه انا ... ليون " ردد مرة اخرى و كأن كلماته انسابت الى قلبها مباشرة مجددة الحياة فيه و فتحت عيناها ببطء و رأته و فتحت شفتاها و ابتسمت كأنها في الجنة و

رفعت يدها باتجاهه قائلة :

" كنت اعلم انك ستأتي ... "

لكن يدها لم تصل اليه

استيقظ ليون من نومه مرددا " لا " ... و نظر بعينين واسعتين من حوله و قد تعرق جسمه ووجهه , ثم مد يده الى صدره ليشعره بالبرود قليلا و بعد لحظة رأى كوبا من الماء بجانبه فتناوله

بسرعة و مضى يشرب بشراهة و اثناء اخراج الكوب من فمه لاحظ الضماد في يده اليسرى و نظر الى يده اليمنى فوجدها مضمدة ايضا ..

ادار ليون عينيه من حوله مرة اخرى ... لقد كان في غرفة جلوسه و تذكر ما حصل له ثم ادار ناظره باتجاه مكتبته فوجدها مهشمة الا ان الارض كانت نظيفة من حولها ... و حول ليون

ناظره الى التلفاز فوجده محطما ايضا الا ان كل شيء في الغرفة كان مرتبا و الارض كانت نظيفة

حاول ليون ان ينهض و شعر ان ركبته تؤلمه كثيرا و احس ان شيئا ما يعصر رأسه فمد يديه ليخفف الالم و احس بضماد اخر حول رأسه " اللعنة ... " حدث نفسه مستاءا من حالته لكنه

استجمع قواه و نهض واقفا و مسدلا الغطاء عن قدميه و رأى ايضا الضماد من حولهما و قد لاحت آثار الدماء من خلفه

و لم يكد يتقدم قليلا في خطواته العرجاء حتى فتح باب الغرفة ...

" هونيغان ؟؟؟؟ " تساءل و هو يرى زميلته بالباب و قد حملت بعض الادوية بين يديها و بدورها فوجئت هونيغان بليون واقفا و لم يكن يسعدها منظره هكذا

" ليون ... لم غادرت سريرك ؟؟؟ ..." و اسرعت باتجاهه بعد ان وضعت الادوية على الطاولة

" مازلت غير قادر على المشي حالتك مازالت سيئة " تناولت يد ليون و اسندته و مضت تمشي معه حيث فراشه

استلقى ليون ثانية ناظرا الى هونيغان التي بدأت بحل ضماد رأسه قائلة " لقد تلقيت ضربة قوية على رأسك ... مالذي جرى ليون ؟؟ ... من فعل بك هذا ؟ "

لم يتكلم ليون مباشرة بل مضى يتذكر ما جرى في تلك الليلة و قاطعت هونيغان تفكيره ثانية

" لقد كنت تهذي طوال اليومين الماضيين ... " قالت هونيغان ... تنهد ليون و هو يسترخي قائلا : " لقد اكثرت من الشراب بعض الشيء " ...

" بعض الشيء ؟؟؟! " ردت هونيغان بسخرية " لقد كدت ان تموت عندما وصلت الى المشفى ... لم كل هذا ليون ؟ مالذي يزعجك حتى اسرفت في الشرب هكذا ؟ ... تعرف انه يمكنك

التحدث الي في اي وقت " خفت لهجة هونيغان و هي تلاحظ ملامح ليون تتحول الى حزن عميق

" هيا ليون ... لاشيء يستحق الحزن بهذه الدرجة ... اخبرني ..لم لم تتصل بي عشية عيد الميلاد ؟ ..."

اضافت هونيغان و هي تنزع ضماد رأسه كليا و تستبدله بآخر جديد

" اتصل بك ؟ ... الم تخبريني انك تعملين عشية العيد ؟ " سأل ليون باستغراب

" حسنا ... انا لم اكن متأكدة اني سأنهي تقارير مهمتك الاخيرة في الوقت المناسب لهذا اعتذرت .. تعرف ان الامور حساسة في مكتب الامن القومي ... " بررت هونيغان

" كيف عرفتي اني بحال سيئة رغم عملك الشديد الحساسية اذا ؟؟ " سأل ليون بسخرية

" احد جيرانك اتصل بالمكتب و اخبرنا ما حصل لك فحضرت مع ارك و رأينا حالك فنقلناك الى المشفى بسرعة" ردت هونيغان بهدوء لكن لهجتها اظهرت الاستياء

" جيراني ؟؟؟ " تساءل ليون ..." من تعنين ؟ "

" عندما وصلنا الى هنا كان باب شقتك مفتوحا لكننا لم نجد اي شخص بجوارك عندما دخلنا " ردت هونيغان

" لم يكن يهمنا من اخبرنا ... كان المهم ان ننقلك بسرعة الى المشفى " اضافت بعد قليل

و لم يتكلم ليون بل ادار رأسه جانبا و هو يفكر ثم قال

" انا متأكد اني اغلقت الباب في اخر مرة وصلت فيها الى هنا هونيغان "

" ليون ... كيف يمكنك تذكر ماحصل منذ ثلاثة ايام و انت شديد الثمالة ؟ لا بد انك لم تغلقه جيدا .. لو اغلقته لما استطاع جيرانك الدخول و رؤية ما حصل لك ... لم تفكر بهذا ليون ... هل

هو شيء مهم الآن ام صحتك ؟؟"

و رفع ليون يده مشيرا لهونيغان

" لابأس فقط انسي ذلك "

" ليون ..." رددت هونيغان بنبرة قلقة " مالذي يجري ؟ ... لم انت مختلف هذه المرة ؟" اضافت وقد ظهرت دمعة في عينيها و بادلها ليون النظرات و لم يكن هذا سهلا عليه بأي حال

" كفى هونيغان ... تعلمين اني لا احب ان اراك تبكين ..." قال ليون و قد اشاح بوجهه كي لا يرى دموعها

" انا بخير و سأعود للعمل غدا ... هل كل شيء على مايرام ؟ " اضاف و قد نظر اليها ثانية مبتسما

" الامور بخير و ارك تولى مهامك المكتبية لحين عودتك " اجابت هونيغان ثم اضافت

" كنت تهذي كثيرا عن مهمتك الاخيرة ليون ... اريد ان اقول لك ان تريفينك قد مات في سجنه و لاداعي للهذيان به بعد الآن "

و اختفت الابتسامة عن وجه ليون

" مات ... كيف ؟ " سأل بعجل

" احد حراس السجن قتله و فر هاربا و الشرطة الفرنسية تعتقد انه احد عملاء امبريلا ... لايمكننا عمل شيء الآن فالتحقيقات مازالت جارية بهذا الشأن ... " ... و صمت ليون بعد ما سمع

" اتعلم ؟ ... " تكلمت هونيغان ... " انك تحمل نفسك اكثر مما ينبغي ... لم لا تستطيع ان تنسى ماضيك ليون ؟

يمكنك البدء من جديد و كأن شيئا لم يحدث ... ارجوك ليون حاول ان تتغلب على ماضيك ... يمكنك فعل هذا " وضعت هونيغان يدها على كتف ليون الايسر و رفع ليون ناظره اليها لم يكن

ينوي مجادلتها او احزانها كما فعل منذ دقائق كان ممتنا لوقوفها بجانبه طوال مدة فقدانه لوعيه فابتسم مجددا محاولا ادخال السرور اليها ووضع يده اليمنى فوق يدها

" سأكون بخير انغريد " و ابتسمت هونيغان له

" انها المرة الاولى التي تناديني فيها باسمي "

" انتي اكثر من صديقة ... و لا يمكنني العيش بدونك " اجاب و هو يكاد يغلق عينيه

" استرح ليون ... سأكون بانتظارك في الغد رددت هونيغان و ابتسامتها لا تفارقها بعد ان لاحظت تعبه , لكن ليون لم يجبها و ظنت انه راح في نوم عميق فشدت الغطاء على كامل جسمه

ووضعت يده الدافئة على صدره ووقفت تتناول معطفها و حقيبتها ثم نظرت اليه ثانية و قد اختفت ابتسامتها

" ارجوك ... كن بخير ليون "

تمتمت بصوت مسموع و مضت بخطواتها باتجاه الباب ...

في اليوم التالي ارتدى ليون بزة العمل الرسمية و جهز نفسه للخروج فقد كان يوما مثاليا للعمل بعد اربعة ايام من التعاسة الزمنية و احس ان جسمه بحال افضل و انه مستعد لخوض مهمة

جديدة مهما كانت و عندما رأى انه بكامل الجهوزية تفقد غرفته ليتأكد انه لم ينسى شيئا و لاحظ تلفازه المحطم اثناء بحثه بعينيه فابتسم قائلا

" ستحتاج الى تلفاز جديد كينيدي "

و اكمل بحثه ثانية و استقرت عيناه على مكتبته المحطمة فاقترب منها و قلب بعينيه الاوراق و الشهادات داخل الزجاج المحطم و تمتم قائلا " امل اني استحق اياما افضل من هذا الماضي "

كان الجميع يربتون على كتف ليون و يهنئونه بعودته سالما و هو يبادلهم ابتساماتهم التي اشعرته بأنه ليس وحيدا في هذا العالم و انهم شركائه في معركته ضد الارهاب البيولوجي , و بعد

دخوله مكتبه التفتت هونيغان مبتسمة

" ليون ... اهلا بعودتك "

ووقف ارك ايضا مبتسما  
" ارى انك بأفضل حالاتك ايها الزميل " تكلم و هو يشد على يد ليون

" شكرا ارك ... شكرا لحلولك مكاني مدة غيابي .. آمل ان ضغط العمل لم يتعبك " رد ليون

" لا يهم طالما انك بخير " ابتسم ارك و هو يجيب ثم اضاف " انا لم اغير اي شيء في مكتبك و جميع ملفاتك في مكانها كما تركتها اخر مرة ... علي الآن العودة الى مكتبي .. اراك لاحقا "

و هز ليون رأسه بينما غادر ارك و تابعه ليون و هونيغان حتى خروجه و التفتت هونيغان الى ليون

" لدينا عمل كثير ليون .. في البداية اريدك ان تتفحص التقارير التي سأقدمها غدا و تتأكد من اي شيء لم يذكر فيها " و قدمت هونيغان بعض الاوراق الى ليون الذي تمعن فيها بينما كانت

هونيغان تنظر تارة اليه و تارة اليها, و رفع ليون رأسه ناظرا الى هونيغان بعد قليل فقد لاحظ وقوفها الطويل " هل هناك شيء اخر هونيغان ؟"

" اوه ..." ارتبكت هونيغان بعد سؤاله فقالت

" لا ... ابدا , لكني اريد ان اقول اني سعيدة جدا لرجوعك بكامل صحتك الينا "

و ابتسم ليون قائلا " و انا ايضا ... من الرائع العودة للعمل مجددا "

و هزت هونيغان رأسها مسرورة " امل انك فكرت بما قلته لك البارحة ليون "

" بعض الامور لا يمكن تغييرها او تجاهلها هونيغان لكني سأكون بخير , شكرا لاهتمامك " اجاب ليون مطمئنا

" حسنا ... ان احتجت لاي شيء سأكون بمكتبي " قالت بابتسامة و مضت نحو الباب بعد ان بادلها ليون ابتسامتها و عندما مدت يدها الى مقبض الباب ناداها ليون

" هونيغان ؟؟؟؟ " و ادارت رأسها نحوه

" شكرا لتنظيف غرفتي و ترتيبها لا بد انه كان عملا شاقا "

و ارتسمت نظرة استغراب على وجه هونيغان بينما انهمك هو في قراءة التقارير

" ليون ... بيتك كان مرتبا عند وصولنا اليك "

و توقف ليون عن القراءة بعد ما سمع و نظر الى هونيغان بحيرة


End file.
